User talk:Mewshuji
Welcome Welcome to Naruto Fanon Mewshuji, Im Blackemo1 one of the admins for the site. Im sure you have been on other wikias before but let me tell you a little bit about ours. We appreciate all input from users so we would appreciate it if you would leave comments, and rate the articles (located at the bottom of the page) as muchh as possible. Also everyone is friendly here and if you have any questions just leave me a message on my talk page and I will try to read it ASAP. Oh, and make sure to check the Today's News page everyday for all the updates. P.S- Could you look at my article called The Last AKatsuki and tell me what you think. Ok bye. Blackemo1 15:17, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me. As for the Last Akatsuki article, its pretty well written, and I suppose its a good way to describe the creation of the bijuu. Now I know you gave me a shout out in the news section regarding the Anko article... anything more I could do to improve it? Mewshuji 16:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I dont see... I dont see anything wrong with the Anko page, truth be told I like it. I liked the fact you included the true background of the character along with your own fanon peace. The only thing I would say is that Ryuu is a really common name... nope can't think about anything else bad about it. Also have you submitted a jutsu for the jutsu contest if you haven't thats ok, htere is still time. just go to my talk page and click the Second jutsu Contest Link. From there just put the link to the page there, the deadline is june 30th. And if you want to tell me about what you think about my other article The Reign of the Snake Prince feel free to leave me a message. Make sure to check out and rate all the other articles you encounter too. Ok I will shut-up now. Blackemo1 16:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Ninja 3 How was it? Let me know on my talk page. Blackemo1 18:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Borrow? May I borrow some of your jutsus for my character?NaruDude 22:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC)NaruDude Of course you may. Just make sure you don't claim you made them up! ^_^ Oh, but... not Demonic Illusion: Snake Bind Death... that's exclusively for Anko. Everything else is fair game. Mewshuji 02:38, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! *'Congratulations on a fabulous Jutsu Contest!' *'Congratulations on a fabulous Story Contest!' ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Why thank you! ^_^ Mewshuji 14:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wow! Over the last couple of weeks I have been impressed with some of your work such as the Anko Mitirashi page and the Takodaifu page. By the way that picture is excellent! I have a proposal for you though. Since this is Orochimaru month and you seem to do well at creating snake based jutsu how would you like to help me create a sequel to The Reign of the Snake Prince? It is based on the Hebi Clan and Hebima. When you get a chance read the articles, RATE THEM, and then leave me a message on my user page. P.S- Congrats on your jutsu contest win. Blackemo1 16:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Good Job I would just like to say that you have been working extremely hard lateley, keep up the good work. Also you need to check out the Today's News page NOW! There is an Orochimaru jutsu contest going on, so pass that message along to the others. Oh and I almost forgot, thanks for the tip of Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. I bought it and man its fantastic. I unlocked all the charcters and stuff. I there anyway to get Anko's jutsu where the snakes come out here sleve? Let me know ASAP. Blackemo1 15:16, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Ah, thanks man. And I'll try to enter that contest... Oh, and as for Anko's two jutsu in UN3... as far as I know, she's the only one who can use them. Mewshuji 15:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Yep Yes Orochimaru must know the jutsu and when you finish add it to the jutsu list on his page. Blackemo1 15:35, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Voldemort; the Baby Dady It was me Blackemo1 who made that jutsu. I just finished watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Poneix on HBO lol. Blackemo1 12:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Ummm I don't know if your articles like Raptor Drop or Bird Boost are jutsu but if they are you need to follow the design and put them in the correct format otherwise it looks like just a mesh of words. Blackemo1 12:26, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I just saw those and thought 'who uses them?'I think it would be Shujitori.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) The fact of the matter is they are not complete yet. I was lazy last night, so I said to myself "I'll add the template tomorrow" and I'm fixing them now... Mewshuji 13:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Like it? Heehee. A certificate. Nice! Mewshuji 16:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Today's News Page Go to the Today's News Page there is some vital information on this page today. Also you need to check this page everyday in order to keep up with the whereabouts of this site. Blackemo1 13:00, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Art Contest Sprite Art is ok by me. Blackemo1 14:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Today's News This is a message from Admin Blackemo1 This is a reminder that you need to check the Today's News Page as often as possible. Doing so will make things alot easier for me, you, and other users on the site. Thank you and have a nice day. Blackemo1 14:48, 1 October 2008 (UTC) About Indo Huiyo and others Hey, I'm not sure you know me but I'm User:Ten Tailed Fox and I'd like to say hello first. About Indo; I fought that guy once in an RP article and he has the Sharingan because he is the Slabia of Darkness in human bonds. You see, The Slabias are three legendary birds that created the Sharingan and gave them to the Uchiha. User:The dark ninja, who created Indo, explains in the Uchiha Clan] article that Indo is the Slabia of Darkness in human form and thus he has the Sharingan. About the Uchiha Clan; The Uchiha Clan is not extinct because in a few stories that I have written, Itachi is revived and he, Sasuke and Ryun Uchiha form Yamagakure 2, then they re-establish the Uchiha Clan under the name Uchiha Clan II Thank you for your time, Ten Tailed Fox 14:51, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Your Work I have always been impressed with your work and i'm hoping that Jonai will make a great addition to our great collection of characters. Blackemo1 21:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The Ten Tailed Fox First off thank you for your compliment. The truth is, I really don't establish the Ten Tails as a Tailed Beast (much like Narutokurosaki's Ten-Tailed Wolf). True, it isn't canon, but if you read the story Beast of Ten Tails: The Story of the Ten Tailed Fox I think you would understand a bit more about it's creation and conception. Once you read that ,if the same problem comes up, then please contact me and I'll fix the issue. Thank you for your time, Ten Tailed Fox 18:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) PS: I like your work too, its quite creative. YO MAN! I never posted no story about minato and ino, this was my first and last story ever about sexual activities, i agree that it was just awful, and i got rid of the page. --Seireitou 23:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Thank you Thank you, but I believe in "forgive and forget". I'm still a little sore, but Seireitou says he was on a sugar high, and I can understand that, I guess. As for why I'm ugly, well # My hair is too whispy # It's an ugly shade of sh*t brown # I'm too pale # My ears are too small in comparison to the rest of my head # I wear glasses # My nose is just... Ick... # I'm a bit too meaty for my tastes I could go on and on. -_-U But still, that's sweet of you to say. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 00:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I write for Anko all the time in Kaikinisshoku, and people say I capture her really well (since it's really ease to botch Anko, or so people have told me), so I guess I'd be good at RPing her. I'll check it out. What's the link? :--Cyberweasel89 01:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Eh? But that says it already has an Anko taken... ::--Cyberweasel89 02:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Um, Mr. Mewshuji I saw that you have the Character of the Month article, and I was wondering, if there is a vote for it, can I put one of my characters there? Narutokurosaki547 01:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks It seems that today was quite the day: 1. Cyberweasel89 making a REAL userpage. lol 2. Seireitou's article (not to beat this to death) 0_o 3. Thanksgiving Day in the US (Bow befoe the mighty 50 pound turkey! lol just kidding ^_^) 4. And anything else I didn't mention. ^_^' I'll sign up my character ASAP Narutokurosaki547 01:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Wait a sec Does the Character have to be canon? Narutokurosaki547 01:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Anko Sorry, it's just that I've been kinda busy. I have three other siblings, two of which demand computer time, and I have the lowest priority. Due to this, I get very little time on other than late night. Then there's the fact that the time I am on, I'm trying desperately to manage a roleplay full of... well, we professional roleplayers call them "illiterates". And not to pick on Seireitou, but he's possibly the worst rolepalyer I've ever RPed with. Not the worst I've seen, but the worst I've RPed with. -_-U So I have to desperately try to maintain order, which is hard since I can't tell everyone off, because I want them to have fun. And it seems Seireitou is only having fun when he's in charge, leading the RP, moving it along at a break-neck pace, and/or fighting a character with god-like power. And the other guys aren't much better (save for Echo, he's pretty good). I want so bad to tell them off, but... I don't want to ruin their fun. Though I don't really see the point when I'm not having any fun at all... T_T Anyway, I gotta say, thanks for sticking up for me with Haru Mclean. I really don't see anything wrong with the picture. It's just a little bit of cleavage, no big deal. And that's just what I wear around the house. It was just a casual picture. And saying I provoked Seireitou is, indeed, like a defense for a rape trial. --Cyberweasel89 07:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Mewshuji Thanks for telling my brother off about that picture. He's two years older then me and deserved that. Once again, thanks. The real Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I agree to that.The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn GRRR... just FYI, I am not weird. I'm a cool and critical thinker, and I don't like when my social integrity is questioned. Brother of The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:45, 29 November 2008 (UTC) about BlackEmo... Hey, do you know anything about what happened to BlackEmo? It seems that he's not on anymore, or he's on, but for only a few minutes at a time...Brother of The One and Only Worms Ashys HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:13, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Please!/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 04:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) OK Is your ability called tenkiton, I think not. And is it a combo of water and lighning (don't try and say that it is now because it doesn't say that it is on Joni's article). NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it is not. And sorry i did not read your article as i don't have time to. Also i'm defensive as i've had my work stolen on a message board before. I don't see why i can't use weather.I don't see an article with your weather kekkei genkai (don't try and rush to make one). --Akira Tetsuji 21:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) About the RP valkyrie tournament You dont need your character to be less then 100%, trust me, Rikka is stronger then a sannin quite easily, a member of the Ashiki and one of the wielders to one of the legendary 5 dragon Blades (Which every member of Ashiki weild) --Seireitou 21:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Re: Except hahahaha!, well if she and Rikka fight, trust me, she gonna need all that power to stand up against Rikka, believe me, even Seireitou Hyuga is slightly scared of her when she really pissed. --Seireitou 23:32, 13 December 2008 (UTC) New picture that I find nice. Could quite possibly be a replacement for the blurry picture on Anko's page. I found and uploaded this picture, BTW. >_> --Ryuu Kazan 16:39, 14 December 2008 (UTC) i was wondering i wondered if you wanna fight my Seireitou Hyuga with your Ryoko girl? --Seireitou 22:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) never forgive you Hi, it's Haru's brother, Tetsu, and I'm just here to say that if you don't beat Sereitou(that is if you accept) then I, at least, will never forgive you. No pressure! The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 23:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Heh Well, put your ryo where your mouth is: Mysterious Kunoichi: Ryoko Hakubi vs Seireitou Hyuga --Seireitou 01:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. You make the first move its your move its your move on the fight --Seireitou 20:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) No Problem No problem, Mewshuji. This tournament looks really good. ^_^ Oh, and I'm rooting for you in your fight with Seireitou! ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 01:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Admin I have made you an admin. I think you deserve it. Ten Tailed Fox 04:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Its ok No its ok to express your opinion. Just do so on a talk page. Ten Tailed Fox 04:20, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Aaagh Aaaaaaaa, your so oblivious it's sad and funny at the same time. I'm pretty sure Blackemo made you an admin like to months after you came on. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Please correct me if I'm wrong. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Sysop is the technical term for Admin. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Collab Hey, I have an Idea, how about a collaboration character between the two of us? It would kinda step down the amount of work for the two of us, and it might come out even better than a normal character. Well, how about it? The One and Only Tetsu Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn What just happened.....? I'm looking at my previous post here, and the picture is different. It used to be a small one with Anko smiling kindly, and now it's that big picture with her smiling happily. How did that happen? --Ryuu Kazan 20:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) This is making me kinda mad. 'Cause I don't like feeling left out. >_> Anyway, what I'm mad about is that Shuji and Biki were both taught Shadow Snakes Jutsu or whatever, along with many other jutsu, by Anko here, but Ryuu wasn't taught that. Despite him being a part of the team. And knowing Anko longer than Shuji or Biki. Basically, why was he left out? <_< Or did you just forget to put Ryuu in the list? Either way, I'd still be mad. >_> I want to know. <_< --Ryuu Kazan 20:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Eh. I guess the Jutsu aren't really Ryuu's style, so he wouldn't really use them, but I still feel like Ryuu would've been taught those Jutsu as well as Shuji and Biki, seeing that he was sharing an apartment with Anko at the time, thus giving him more opportunity to be informed of the teaching of the Jutsu session by Anko herself. --Ryuu Kazan 04:59, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Look I'm not mad at you for editing Semoiya Secoiya, just give me a heads-up sometime. I would have adjusted it. Hey, did you write Aniki Mitarashi? -The dark ninja Naruto being the Strongest Yeah, i doubt that. This being a fanon means that naruto doesnt have to be the strongest, its just boring then. --The New Sekennousama - Seireitou Hyuga Hey Hey I read Talk:The Slabia of Darkness, and can you really make me a Mangekyo Sharingan for it. -The Dark Ninja Timezone Congrats, you won by default. But read the following below: This is URGENT! Okay, Mewshuji, go to my user talk and put what hour of your time zone is. No questions, see for more on Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules --Rasengan888 15:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) HURRY!!!